Episode 6554 (13th May 2007)
Plot Deirdre hates herself and wishes she hadn't slapped Denise. Liz is sympathetic. Denise tells Ken that he's welcome to stay with her and Daniel as long as he likes and sleep on the sofa. Ken asks Daniel if he minds but Daniel's non-plussed. Violet tells Michelle how Steve wrote Paul a cheque for £1,000 after losing at golf. Janice continues to warn Leanne that she'll blow her relationship with Liam if she doesn't give up the prostitution. Gary texts Violet to arrange their second date. Ken moves out of the B&B and into Denise's flat but finds it hard to bond with Daniel. Deirdre and Blanche hope Ken will be home for his Sunday lunch. When he doesn't turn up Deirdre's upset. Michelle takes Steve to the golf club and shows him the cabinet full of trophies with Paul's name on them. Steve realises he's been stitched up. Fiz, Maria, Kirk and Cilla go to watch Chesney in the school production of Bugsy Malone. They're impressed at how good he is. Maria clocks Fiz flirting with John Stape and notices how cold she is towards Kirk. Steve tells Paul that they've wised up to his golfing scam and he won't be getting a penny. Paul's amused. Michelle watches on as Steve sets the cheque alight. Claire sees someone snooping in their back garden but Ashley assures her there's nobody there. Michelle and Steve finally admit their feelings for one another. They kiss passionately and agree to start afresh. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Osbourne - Dominic Holmes Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *Street Cars *Weatherfield High - School hall *Greenside Golf Club - Clubhouse and exterior *Denise Osbourne's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken moves in with Denise after their public row with Deirdre and says he won't be in touch until she calms down and apologies; and Michelle lets Steve in on a secret after hearing he lost out in his round of golf with Paul. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,600,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2007 episodes